The Hikigaya's Sunday Outting
by Enver-Pasha
Summary: I meant to have this out 2 months ago, but Idk. Here it is now. Its a story mainly focused on Hachiman and Komachi with fluff? I guess.
1. Chapter 1

"B-Be my boyfriend!"

"J..just for today."

On a lazy Sunday mid-day Hachiman was enjoying his MAXX canned coffee, reading his new light novel Its like looking into a Mirror By Garden Of Avalon {1} on the couch, when suddenly, Komach appears in front of him and asked the unexpected.

Hachiman stares blankly at Komachi, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"Sorry? Could you repeat that?"

"Pleeeeeese Onii-chan! Nobuchi is usually an expensive place to eat but, with this couple's promotion this Sunday, the price became reasonable for a set meal."

Oh that's what she means.

As Komachi looked at Hachiman with pleading eyes, it was only a matter of time before he gives in.

She really wants to go... and I can't say no when she looks like that... its just lunch it won't kill me.

"Okay, Okay I'll go if you stop looking at me like that, it hurts my heart you know."

"Yahoo!, I'll get ready now, you should too, and nothing dreary please."

"Hai, hai..."

"On second thought, why don't I help you!"

Somewhat baffled as to why Komachi feels the need to assist him, he rebuttals quickly.

"Wait, despite what you think I'm quite confide-"

"Nope!, I'm going to help you Onii-chan, id like you to dress a bit more spiffy than usual."

With Komachi beaming a thousand-watt smile, the older of the two siblings eventually give in... Again

One day that cutesy smile won't work on me... one day.

"Okay Komachi, run along now and just leave the clothes you want me to wear near the bathroom, i'll just take a quick shower, then we'll go, okay?"

"Mm, sounds good!"

*15 mins later*

"Komachi, have you picked out the clothes yet? Its getting kind of cold here." He yells across the hall.

"Hai, one-moment Onii-chan I'm bringing them now." She answers back.

Komachi picks up a white T-shirt, a nice jumper, socks, a pair of trousers, and some boxers, she blushes when she picks the boxers.

It doesn't hurt to check if the shirt is clean. She silently convinced herself.

She then sniffs the shirt, just to make sure its clean! Nothing more... though she inhales quite deeply.

She picks the clothes up and brings them to the front of the bathroom door.

"Dozoo Onii-chan, here are your clothes, they'll look great on you!"

Hachiman sticks his head and his right hand along with his right side outside the door.

Hachiman smiles, albeit in a creepy sort of way due to his eyes, then ruffles Komachi's hair.

"Mou Onii-chan." She reddens slightly but masks it with fake anger.

"Ah, sorry... thanks again." He says

He then takes the clothes and closes the bathroom door. Komachi moves downstairs near the Kitchen, gaining a house key, and begins to shut off the lights.

Hachiman proceeds to wear the attire, exit the bathroom, then travels down the stairs where he meets Komachi who is now waiting near the entrance.

"All set Komachi?"

"Mm, lets goooooo Hachiman."

Hachiman's eyes widen a bit at the sudden usage of his first name.

"Hachiman?" He inquires.

"Hai, as of right now we could use the practice acting as a c-couple, so we're convincing at lunch." She reasons, though there is a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I see... well I suppose that makes sense."

Hachiman holds his hand out as Komachi looks at him for the meaning of his gesture.

"Well since we're... a coupe shouldn't we hold hands?" He questioned.

"Oh er yeah! let's do then!" Komachi decides, then she proceeds to grab his right hand with her left.

They both glance where their hands are joined then momentarily made eye contact with one another.

While both smiling and blushing as they turned their heads forward, they proceeded toward their destination.

As they walked along, they stopped off and on to window shop, taking their time.

I can't remember the last time I did something with Komachi like this. It's quite nice actually. Thought Hachiman.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat inside near a window booth. They were across from each other and soon after their seating an attendant came to take their order.

"Hello, welcome to Nobuchi! Are you and your date like to try our special today? It details your choice of parmesan chicken or grilled tilbit, to top it off with our couple's delight, a large strawberry milkshake, added whipped cream with one of those lovey-dovey two-way straws."

Hachiman looks for Komachi's response.

"Yep! That's the one! Sounds good ay Ha•Chi•Man? She chirps.

"Indeed it does Ko•Ma•Chi." He grins.

As soon as Hachiman grins, the waiter winces, unlike Komachi who smiles back at Hachiman with a million watt smile.

As the waiter returns to a friendly demeanor, and sees Komachi's smile he states..

"Already then! your order will be out shortly." As he was behind Komachi walking away, he smiles and gives two thumbs up to Hachiman before returning to the kitchen.

As the waiter left, time became ample, and so the two started chatting.

"So, hows er... school so far?" Hachiman was genuinely at a loss for a conversation so he opted for what they had in common.

"Hm... well I got good scores on everything except History."

"Oh well, I can help you with that, anytime, just let me know."

"Ah thanks, I actually have a history exam coming up fairly soon, so if you could help me with that-"

"Sure! Id is glad to."

As they bantered on, and eventually the waiter came with their food.

"Here we are, one Chicken parmesan, one grilled tilbat with a side of rice, and for drinks are cola and water."

"Ah, thanks."

"Enjoy your meal!"

The waiter smiles, then departs.

"Mmm, delicious," Komachi states as she takes a bite of her meal.

"Here On-Hachiman try this." Komachi then takes a bit of her chicken using her utensil and moves it toward his face.

"Say ahhh" she grins.

"Ahhh" Hachiman mimics.

Hachiman bites it, and nods his head in approval.

"Mm, it really is!" He concurs

"Oh Komachi, you got a bit on your face."

"Here?"

"No"

"Here?"

"Still no."

Hachiman moves his hand toward Komachi's right cheek.

"Here." He states.

He wipes a bit of the sauce from her cheek with his thumb and then licks his thumb.

"You look fine now." He states

"A-ah, thank you." She blushes.

The Hikigayas continue to eat their respective meals, chatting idly way until Hachiman's suggests something to Komachi.

"It was such a nice day spending time with you. Why not we continue after lunch? There's a new movie at the cinema called Color Me True {2} that looks interesting... would you like to see it today?" Hachiman asked looking a bit apprehensive.

"Sure! I've been having a great time so far with you as well! And id like to extend it, Kyaa that must have earned me some Hachiman points." She smiles, filled gitty.

"Alrighty then, it settled, after lunch." He states with an earnest smile.

Although by smiling the other patrons who notice shudder and look away.

By this time they finished their main dish, and dessert was on the way.

Their waiter comes with a rather large milkshake and is accompanied by a waitress holding a camera.

"Aaaaaand for the final piece, your dessert! A strawberry milkshake topped with whipped cream and fruits." Stated the waiter.

"We hope you don't mind, we would like to photograph you when you start to sip from the straw, to further promote our special." Stated the waitress.

"I don't think-"

"Sure! Were fine with that, right Hachiman." Interjected Komachi.

"O-Oh yea, sure if your fine with that." Uttered Hachiman.

"Splendid, okay ready?" The waitress looked with anticipation.

Hachiman and Komachi then place their lips On the respective end of the straw

They look at each other's eyes when they do so and wait for the waitress to finish.

"1,2,3 Cheezu." With a flash, the picture was taken.

"Would you like a copy of the photo?" Asked the waitress.

""Yes please."" Both Hikigayas said in unison.

Both glanced at each other with crimson red cheeks and turned away due to embarrassment.

"Ah, youth. The photos will be done shortly so enjoy your desert until then!" The waitress gave a cheery smile, as did the waiter and they both departed.

Both Komachi and Hachiman still drank from the twisted straw, red from embarrassment, and refuse to make eye contact until the glass emptied.

Their embarrassment eventually subsided, and later laughed about it.

"Of all the things to get embarrassed over." Chuckled Hachiman.

"Yea, it's just a photo, it's not like a kiss or anything." Chimed in Komachi

"Yea not like a kiss," Hachiman added.

"Mhm" she concurs

Komachi gazed at his lips for a time, until her concentration was broken by him.

"Well, are you all set?" He asked

Komachi blankly blinked then responded

"H-Hai, all ready!" She responded.

Soon after they began to leave, Hachiman paid for both of their meals (¥3200 by the way opposed to the average ¥5000 for meals) a medium photo, and a wallet size photo of the two. Then placed the wallet-sized photo in his billfold that had the clear plastic opening.

Komachi paid for a medium photo, and a wallet size one as well.

"Please come again!" Stated the desk attendant

As they exited the store, Hachiman asked Komachi once again.

"Still up for the cinema?"

"You bet Hachiman!"

"You're still calling me that?"

"Of course, you are my.. my boyfriend for today."

"Ah right, for today."

"W-Well anyway, lets gooo!"

Komachi rushes ahead a bit, then stops to turn around.

"Well come on slowpoke!" She exclaimed

"Hai, Hai, right behind you." He smiles

With Hachiman Slightly picking up the pace, they both move towards the cinema.

*********************************End Of Chapter**************************

{1} This title is an actual fanfiction in light novel format

{2} A Japanese Romantic movie


	2. Chapter 2

****************************Beginning Of Chapter********************

The Hikigaya continued to their destination, now linking arms and chatting away.

"So, what type of movie was it again?" Questioned Komachi.

"Ah, it's a romance type of movie I read." Answered Hachiman.

Komachi raises an eyebrow.

"How did you come across this movie exactly?"

"Oh.. surfing the net, one thing led to another, and there it was."

"Hee... is that so? Well! At any rate it fits today just fine!"

She then leaned her head against Hachiman's shoulder.

Uwaaah, she's too cute, it hurts me

As they near the theater, Hachiman sees a sign for the Afternoon airings.

My way {1} is at 17:00, Color me True {2} is at 15:30, as Ponyo {3} is at 14:00.

Hachiman glances at his phone.

The time now is 14:27. Hachiman surmises.

"Sorry, Komachi I thought the movie aired a bit earlier."

"Ah, no worries... why don't we head to the park to kill time?"

"Sure if you like, we could get some Ice cream too if you like, although are you still full from lunch?"

"Hm... a bit, Hey! why don't we split the ice cream between us!"

Kyaaa, why did I suggest that? Now Onii-Chan thinks I'm weird.

"A-Ah, sure, why not?" Utter Hachiman.

If she's fine with it, I guess there's nothing wrong.

"O-Okay! Were off then!"

"Yeah."

And so they went to the park that was 7 or so minutes away.

As they entered, they walked for a bit, and soon saw an Ice cream stand.

They went up toward its and began to order.

"So, what would you like Komachi, the flavor is up to you."

"Hmm, On-Hachiman you choose."

"Okay then, Vanilla Matcha {4}Swirl."

"Wait! Hachiman, you dislike Matcha."

"But you like it."

"Mouuuuu, Hachiman."

Geez, they'll be here all day if I don't do something. Thought the Ice cream server.

"Hey look, we have a new pilot Ice cream, Cookie dough, cake batter swirl." Interjected the server.

"Since its a new series of flavor, it costs less than the regular flavors as well.. ¥260." The server Added.

"Would you like to try that Komachi?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiles.

"Alright, then we'll purchase one of those in a bowl please."

As the server readies the sweets, Hachiman places three ¥100 coins in the tray.

"H-Hey, why don't I pay you back for this?"

"Ah no worries, you enjoying yourself is all the pay I need."

Well, that sounded cringy in hindsight. Thought Hachiman.

Awwww He's soo sweet!

Komachi internally screams, then surprise hugs Hachiman from the side.

"Oah, Komachi!?"

"Just give me a moment."

She hugs him for a minute or so.

She then releases him, then they both look away once again blushing due to her recent action.

"And here we are! Thank you for your purchases, and let us know if its a keep or a bust!"

""Will do"" they quickly stated.

They then continued their walk through the park, and decided on a bench, near a water fountain.

"Oh, he only gave us one spoon." He observes.

"That's fine! We're sharing the ice cream, why not the utensil?" She beams.

That's a bit much, that's a bit much, that's a bit much, Repeats in her head.

"Sure, we're already a distance away, no need to bother unless necessary."

Phew! Komachi internally becomes relieved.

"Well then here, open wide." He states.

Komachi complies and consumes what he places.

"Mmm! It's supremely sweet! You should try some now!"

Hachiman takes a spoon full and was just about to taste until he was interrupted by Komachi

"Hey wait a minute, let me feed you!"

"If you do I think id die of embarrassment, to be honest, Komachi."

"It's not fair you did it for me, and you don't get to?" Pouted Komachi.

"Ah... alright, it isn't the most embarrassing thing we did today come to think of it.."

Another opportunity to stand his ground and he blows it.

She takes the bowl and spoon and feeds it to him with an expected face.

"Well, you weren't kidding on it being absurdly sweet." He states

"A sweet treat, for my sweetheart." He concludes.

"Hue, that was both corny and witty." She grins.

"I have my moments." He grins back.

"Oh, you!" She silences him by feeding him another spoonful.

Eventually, the ice cream is finished between the two and the bowl is placed in a wastebasket.

They sit silently, watching the fountain and its surroundings.

Komachi slips her arm with Hachiman's left arm and leans on him, head resting on the shoulders.

Hachiman flinches, but soon relaxes, as he leans his head on top of hers.

Kyaaa! What just happened? She squeals internally

This is quite nice. He thought.

Time flies by, and Komachi suddenly sits up straight.

"Ne, what time is it?" She asks.

"Its. Oh! It's 14:47, let's head out before we miss the start."

"Hai!" Komachi responds as they move toward the exit.

They eventually arrived at the cinema with three minutes to spare.

"We like two tickets for Color me true thank you," Hachiman stated.

"Sure thing customer! For two will be ¥1000." Countered the ticket lady.

"Here you are." He said as he places the bank note in the tray.

"Thank you! Enjoy the show!" The ticket attendant smiles widely.

They forgo the refreshments and find a pair of open seats near the back.

The room is fairly crowded but some space is still available.

"Are you fine sitting here Komachi?" He asks with concern.

"Mm, it's fine here!" She smiles widely.

"Okay then." He reciprocates.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we ask that you turn off your phones, and enjoy the featured presentation, thank you." After the announcement, the room darkens and the screens to begin the previews.

{1} My way is a Japanese/Korean 2008 War movie about two rivals turned friends. It starts with the battle of Khalin Kol in 1937 and ends with D-Day.

{2} If you are curious about this movie, look back in chapter one around this section.

{3} I had a war movie, and a romantic movie, I thought I needed a Kids movie that was Japanese so... Ponyo came to mind.

{4) Matcha Ice Cream is a green tea flavor.


	3. Chapter 3

*******************************Beginning Of Chapter.************************

As the last of the previews are played, a few minute arrivals come ushering in.

Then the film begins to play.

While their eyes were on the screen, Komachi's mind was elsewhere.

She kept fidgeting, and taking small glances at Hachiman as he watched the film.

Unbeknownst to her, Hachiman was also taking glances at her,

albeit to see if she was enjoying the movie.

The movie continued on, and both seem to like it when they glance at each other, even though they were close they never notice when the other looked.

Eventually around three fourths into the movie the heroine reveals a sad reasoning.

Komachi glances again at Hachiman to find him tearing up.

So Onii-Chan does have a soft spot, isn't that endearing.

With his harsh Middle School life, and his cynical view of the world, Komachi seldom saw him exhibit sorrow or any emotion to this degree except for today.

Not so much as a sniffle or chuckle could be heard, although with her time with him he seems to be loosening up around her

It was nice she thought for him not to so harden, that he could show such emotions without his guard up around her.

Later on Hachiman felt himself drifting off to sleep, a stark contrast to what he was exhibiting earlier but hey, the movie shifts.

Within moments, he falls asleep.

Eventually the movie ends, and the credits roll.

Soon the cinema was empty, and it was just the two of them.

The room was still dark, they're all alone, and Hachiman is asleep.

She takes out her phone and takes a picture of his sleeping face.

Hue, such an adorable expression

Seeing that the flash didn't disturb him, she wonders if she can do more things.

She pokes his forehead, and squeeze his cheeks the suddenly something flashed through her mind.

Not like a kiss...

Komachi thinks about the day they had together, how much they were having fun, how he seems to show his... his weak side.

Seeing these circumstances of Hachiman sleeping in an empty dark room, showing yet another weak side in front of her

Then remembering her time with him, and now she seems to have butterflies.

She does something she herself is not aware of.

*She leans in toward his cheek and kisses him.*

He moves slightly, causing Komachi to pull back quickly but he still hasn't awoke.

She's aware now what she has done, but somewhat dazed still, and wants to try it once more before the credits stop and the lights turn on.

I... I can squeeze another in surely, it's the last time.

She leans in again with eyes closed, and Hachiman suddenly turns toward her, still asleep.

Their lips connect for the briefest time, her eyes open and widen, as she's now fully aware, then she pulls back.

Kyaaaaa what on earth did I just do!? Stupid, idiot, Komachi. She Insulted internally.

After a few minutes of recomposing she then decides to wake him, and suppress her internal screaming

"Hachiman, hey Hachiman... MOSHI MOSHI HACHIMAN?!" She Eventually shouts.

Hachiman shoots straight up

"NANI?" he automatically says.

"The movie is over and everyone left."

"A-Ah.. well did you like it?" He asks.

The image of her kissing him fills her head.

"U-Uh Yes! It was really enjoyable" she managed to get out.

"Nice, hey sorry I fell asleep toward the end there... did anything noteworthy happen?"He inquires.

"They ended on a happy note." She says.

"Oh, nice for the moments I was awake Id thought surely they would end on a bad note." He says.

"Me too." She says.

"Well, let's go home then, unless you have something else you want to do?" He asks her.

"Nope, although... although could you help me on studying for my exam for this Tuesday" she musters to ask him.

She feels her chest tighten, and heart racing as she waits for his response.

"Sure, id love to help my dear Imo-Komachi." He smiles.

"Ah, if it's fine with you, mind if I call you Onii-Chan now?" She says, trying to combat the burning image of their lips connecting.

"Oh, sure I suppose we should have stopped some time ago." He nods in agreement.

By this time the sun is setting, and they are walking in silence.

Komachi is distancing herself from him, but only slightly as Hachiman doesn't notice.

Thousands of thoughts are running through her mind, but now a majority are now on questioning her relationship with him, and she is at an impasse as to what to do.

Komachi, feeling awkward, contemplates what she wants from Hachiman.

A Caring brother, one with close proximity or... a loving boyfriend one that will always be there.

"And all this, because of that.." she muttered.

"Sorry Komachi, I didn't quite catch that." Hachiman states.

"Oh, it's not for you to worry about Onii-Chan." She smiles forcibly.

"Okay then..." he said with some concern.

He then notices that she looks a bit flushed.

He rushes next to her and stops her.

"Wh-What is it.?!" She asks.

"Hold still for a moment Komachi."

He takes his hand and feels her forehead, and takes his other hand and feel his.

He's right in front of her now, and Komachi stands there in silence looking directly at him, her heart leaping out of her chest.

Hachiman notices her staring and pulls his hand away.

"Ah, sorry, you seem a bit flushed, and you are a bit warm. Are you feeling sick now?" He asks affectionately.

She nods her head silently while looking down.

As they reached their home, they find that their parents haven't returned from work.

Komachi unlocks the front door, and they both enter.

""Tadaima"" They say to no one.

Hachiman takes his shoes off as does Komachi and walk upstairs to their respective rooms to dress more comfortably.

He walks over to her room and knocks on the door.

"Hey Komachi, i'll fix something up for dinner then I'll help you with your studies after."

"Okay, Onii-Chan."

Komachi falls onto her bed, face in the pillows still wondering what she truly wants.

The image of her kissing him is still ingrained in her mind.

She soon finds with every thought of him, it makes her heart flutter, and beat faster than it normally does.

She then remembers the photo from the restaurant, and takes it out to stare.

She gets up and tapes the picture so it overhangs off her desk.

Memories of the past day flood her mind, and the feelings of joy, and happiness she experienced with him

She asks herself who's always there for her, patiently putting up with her antics, her tricks, her selfishness. Despite his troubles, is always willing to put his tasks on hold just to help her.

The breakfasts in the morning, the ride to school, him coming home first so she isn't alone.

The words not alone echoed through her head, alongside the image of her kiss.

With a few moments of consideration, and against her usual affirmative nature she is unsure what she wants despite the overwhelming care and love she feels for Hachiman.

She decides to push the question back, and bury it as to defer from deciding.

"Komachi dinner is ready! Come down and eat." She hears Hachiman yell.

*She gets up off of her bed, and moves to the kitchen*

"Coming Onii-Chan!" She yells for a response.

While she is unsure what she wants of Hachiman, one thing is certain…. Being together with him is a must and she will make sure that this will happen…. No matter what.

************************************End Of Chapter.*************************


	4. Chapter 4

(4)The Hikigayas Sunday Outing

Let's get right to it!

*******************************Beginning Of Chapter************************

*As Komachi moves toward the kitchen, she sees on the table her oni-chan's signature dish, Chicken Curry with rice.*

*The plates were set across from each other, and Hachiman had his back turned, at the sink to wash up.*

"Onii- Chan! The food looks great!" Exclaims Komachi, as she sits down.

"I hope it's to your liking, it is a bit plain but we did have a lot to eat today." He explains.

"Mm, good call." She responded.

* Hachiman finishes washing up, and sits across from Komachi.*

*He smiles at her, and she smiles back then both begin to eat and later talk.*

"So what are parts of history are you concerned with?" He asks

"Ah, well three portions... 20th Century conflicts, Early Ancient Empires, and Chinese Dynastic History is what id like to study today." She states.

"You're learning that this early?" He Asks with widening eyes.

"Uh... yea, though it isn't as imposing as it sounds... I think." She says as she stares at her food.

"Well, after were done eating, you feel up for it?" He inquires.

"Sure, we can study in your room!" She adds

"Sur- wait, why my room?" He asks

"Because your room isn't next to the loud neighbors in the house over."

And because I want to be in your room.

"Fair enough, my desk is cleared anyway." Hachiman states.

*The two continued to eat, and eventually finished.*

"Okay then, ill just finish clean dishes, and we can get started in a moment." He states.

"I can help you clean oni-chan." She said.

" no, no, I can mange, just relax for a bit and ill handle this."

*She brings the dishes over, then stands near the dish rack with a dry towel.*

"I can at least dry, its the least I can do, anyway weren't you the one that says to work is to lose?" She smirks.

"Well, you got me there... fine twice the hands make less work for me.

"That's the spirt! Well sort of.." she giggles.

*The next thirty minutes were spent, cleaning a week's worth of dishes.*

"Well thanks again." He states and he ruffles her hair.

"Mou, your hand is still wet."

"Oops, my bad." He then bonks his head, winks and then says

Teehee.

"Pfff Hahaha" Komachi breaks out laughing.

"Alright, alright geez, don't have a heart attack." He responds to her behavior.

"Right, Right sorry." She says.

"Well, shall we head up?" She adds

"Sure, ill be waiting, as you get your materials." He says.

"Yep, all be right in." And with that, they both departed.

*Hachiman went to his room, to remove the clutter from his floor, as Komachi went to get her study materials.*

* Komachi enters Hachiman's room and sees his motion for her to set down at his desk.*

*She sees the picture of them off to the right, he must have just placed it.. and then he kneels to the left of her.*

*She takes out the guides, notes, handouts, etc and he takes a look.*

"So what do you want to start with.?" He asks

*She eyes the text of 20th Century Conflicts.*

"Here, and hear are some sample questions, oh and feel free to make some up." She states to him.

"Okay... The Russo-Japanese war ended with what treaty?"

"Um... The Treaty Of. Concord? "

"No"

"Treaty of Manchester"

"No"

"Dartmouth"

"No.. give up?"

"Yes"

"It was the Treaty Of Portsmouth in 1905"

"OH" she facepalms

"Like another one?"

"Yes"

"The Ottoman Empire entered the First World War in what side and year?"

"1914 entente"

"No"

"1914 Central?"

"No"

"1915 Entente?"

"No, and are you guessing?"

"No... 1915 central."

"Yes... but that took way too many tries." Hachiman counters

"I'm lacking motivation I guess." Komachi states.

"Well, how are you going to get motivated? Grades are important if you want to get into a good highschool." He lectures Komachi.

"Hm... I know how about I get to ask you for something that you have to do?" She states.

This is rather cheap, but ill take it... She thought with conviction.

"Hm... Alright, Komachi Ill do it, if you can get ten questions right for each subject." He offers

"For three subjects, three requests." She counters.

"... Deal" after consideration, he agrees.

"Give me ten minutes oni-Chan."

"Alright, ill just take up a drink from the fridge for ya, ill be back."

"Okay then" she states.

*After some time, Hachiman returns with some brewed barley tea, and they both take a drink before they begin.*

"Are you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Well start with 20th Century."

"Who was the leader of Republican China during the Second Sino-Japanese war?."

"Chiang Kai Shek."

"The battle Of Khalin Gol was in what year l?"

"1937"

"The Battle Of Jutland was in what conflict between what nations?"

"Empire Of Germany and Britain, world war one."

*And so they continued on until they reached ten.*

"How'd I do," she asked

"Full hundred, so... what would you like?"

"I'll tell you after the other two sections."

"Okay, up next is Ancient Empires."

*And so she answered all ten correctly, and then ten more for the other category.*

"Well, I guess that deal really did motivate you, and here I thought you were joking." He chuckled

"No joke oni-chan, and here is the first request!"

"And it is...?"

"Just to watch a horror movie with me this evening, there's one airing thirty minutes from now."

"Why a horror movie?"

"Because my friends recommended it, and I don't want to watch it alone."

"Oh.. well Komachi... I'm not good with those sort of things.."

"You know what the deal was." She smiled

"Ah.. right.. well alright then, let's go downstairs..."

"Yatta! Lets goo!"

*Komachi was recommended to watch the movie by her friends, but she was going to blow it off until she realized she could use this opportunity to spend time with Hachiman and be inconspicuous.*

Got to start small, and build up is what she thought, with her end goal being for Hachiman to get used and enjoy being in close proximity more so than what he's used to with her.

I wonder what she'll ask for next... was crossing the mind of Hachiman.

It's going to be a great night... was what Komachi was thinking of.

*They entered the living room, and Komachi brought out a blanket.*

"Its a bit cold this evening." She reasoned

"Ah" was his response.

*Hachiman laid the right side of the couch, and was leans back deep enough where there was space in front of him.*

*Komachi positioned herself so she was laying in front of Hachiman.*

"Komachi, that's a bit close isn't it?"

"Ah well, I thought you would like to be covered by the blanket as well."

*She pulls the blanket so it covers both her and him up*

"There.. nice and toasty"

*As she was up against him, and the blanket was covering the side of them, it was fair to determine he was quite warm despite the cool temperature.*

"Mhm" what his response.

*As they exited for the living room, and altered their positions, the film was about to begin.*

*The television was turned on just in time to see an announcer state what was playing next.*

"And to continue our American Horror Film Marathon, A Cabin In The Woods{1} Is up next." The announcer stated.

*As Komachi snuggled against him, and moved a bit down so he could see, Hachiman was altering his position so he could better accommodate her.*

*He was a bit uncomfortable but as long as she was he could endure..*

If only she stop moving so much, i can feel every move she makes..

*******************************End Of Chapter*******************************

{1} American Horror Comedy.

Also, that took a while, and it was a bit of a struggle to crank out.

I was going to do the three categories with the questions, but that would be long, boring, and a waste of space.

P.S The Anime today is Love Hina, its an older anime but its still sweet albeit ecchi.

The Manga today is Bokutachi wa Benkyo ga Dekinai, a school romantic comedy focused on studies.

The Drama is...

Miss Zombie... Its a film actually. 


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back! If you're a first timer... Start from the beginning!

Well, at any rate, let us begin where we left off... then movie!.

******************************Beginning Of Chapter************************************************************

As Komachi lay there snuggly pressed in front of Hachiman the movie began. Friends going out to stay in a cabin... in the woods... as the title suggests. Both Hachiman and Komachi soon become engrossed with this new movie when the rising action begins to occur.

Komachi then feels more enclosed when Hachiman leans toward the television with anticipation of when the characters are doing next. His arm then drapes in front of her, and she then feels a bit more pressure on her stomach.

Komachi looks to see where this newly added pressure is coming from. Upon viewing where Hachiman's arm and hand are, she reddens with embarrassment but feels cozier than when they first started viewing the movie.

As the movie continues, Komachi finds herself actually affected, even outright frighten over the actions undertaken in the movie. She then grips his drapped hand with a firm hold and shuts her eyes over the ensuing monster bits.

Noticing this, Hachiman is concerned for the younger Hikigaya and confirms if she is alright.

"Are you alright Komachi, if your not up for continuing, we can view something else."

"No, I'm fine Onii-Chan, I asked to you watch this movie with me, and since we viewed this much there is no great reason not to finish." She states with a determined look straight at Hachiman.

"Fine..but if you need to stop anytime I'm fine with it." He says while still containing lingering feelings of concerned.

"No worries! I'll find as your here with me!.. that must of earned me a tone of Komachi points." She smiles broadly at him.

Cute... As he was thinking this he inadvertently hugged Komachi from the back.

"O-Onii-chan!?"

"That's right, I'm here for you." Confirming Komachi's previous statement.

Hachiman still retained his closeness to Komachi as the movie continued. Even with the comical inputs, the movie was nearly too much to handle. She was able to overcome her fear due to Hachiman's presence. He really was there to make her feel safe.

As the movie ended, they both moved to get off the couch. As Hachiman shut off the TV, Komachi moved to shut off the lights. After shutting everything off it was time for bed as tomorrow was the beginning of school being Monday and all.

"Good night Komachi," Hachiman states to Komachi as enters his room.

"Good night Hachiman," Komachi states, but realized what she said. Hachiman sticks his head outside his door to the hall.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asks.

"Oh, I said goodnight Onii-Chan." She quickly states showing a bit of a flustered face.

"Ah.. alright then, See you in the morning."

"Mm!" She affirms.

As Komachi laid there in her bed, she reminisced about the past events this now ended day, a smile crept across her face. As she drifted to sleep Hachiman also reviewed his day as well. Remembering her smile, the quips she shot off, and overall the pleasant time he had.

Komachi was sound asleep at this time off in dream world. She awakes to see Hachiman hovering over her smiling broadly. She sits up to see around her thousands of daisies surrounding her and him. The sky is blue with zero clouds in the sky, and it's just the two of them. She looks at the smiling Hachiman and hugs him, and he hugs back. Suddenly the sky turns dark as clouds start to form. The slight breeze now alter to a full gust and darkness approaches then from the left. Komachi is the one that is facing the opaque darkness. She releases Hachiman and drags him toward the lighter end of the field. The encroaching darkness rapidly moves toward them despite their running. She tries her best but then she sees pitch black hands made from the darkness of which looks like fog, and they are gaining. She sees a massive dome with gates that were slowly closing. It's almost within her reach, nearly there but she looks behind and sees that they're not going to make it. They're right at the gate she's about to be closed out but is pushed from behind. Time around her stops, she turns her head to see Hachiman's right arm extended forward and he's smiling. She then sees the dark hands grab and him into the fog. Time regains normal progression and then doors shut. She's alone, in a massive dome, trapped alone, surrounded by darkness. She suddenly wakes up, breathing heavily and feeling painfully alone. Komachi overwhelmed by loneliness goes to Hachiman's room, and entered. She then goes to his bed, and lays to her side in front of him. She snuggles close and pulls up the covers. With him close by and surrounded by the blanket her heart calms and drifts to sleep. Hachiman groggily moves his hand only to hear a yelp. Started, looks to see Komachi staring back. Komachi?! What are you doing?

Ah Onii-Chan… i.. i didn't sleep well, so i thought it was fine to come be… with.. you.. is it no good?

No! No! No, it's completely fine. He saw her face sink so he tried to fix it post haste. Good night Komachi…

Good night Onii-Chan!

And with that they fall asleep, both feeling just a bit more warmth in their hearts.

The next day Hachiman wakes to find himself alone. He hears the sound of busling footsteps and the chime of a timer in the kitchen.

He readies himself for school and goes downstairs to much of his delight, he finds Komachi sitting at the table with breakfast ready.

They have a pleasant time eating but its silent.

After they eat, she locks up the house and he begins to take her to school.

He drops her off, and just when hes about to leave she turns and gives a quick peck on the cheeks.

She then turns around and blends into the crowd.

Hachiman blushes and lightly touches his cheek.

Then hes off and reaches his homeroom.

He places his head down on his desk but instead of pretending to sleep he daydreams about Komach and their Sunday.

Yui sees Hachiman from her position across the room, and notes the genuine smile across his Face.

Wow… What happened to Hikki.. I'll ask later. She determines.

With that, the New week begins and the cycle of misery resumes.

**********************************************End Of Chapter***********************************************************************************

Rushed but I wanted to end on a good note, the next one of these I hope will be properly planned out. Until then!


	6. Chapter 6

"H-Hikigya-chan, please go out with me!"

Situated behind the gym, at lunch, Komachi is facing a now increasing occurrence of being confessed to much to her dismay. They younger of the Hikigayas since the beginning of her middle school career increasingly becomes the target of affection for many boys in her school. While she could ignore or feint ignorance about the letters she receives or meeting requests she wants to ensure that any hope that might be left with negligence is stamped out permanently, and today is no exception.

"Sorry Taishi! I just want to be friends!" she bows her head in reciprocation

"Eh?, no way,!?" Taishi clearly crushed .

"Sorry, but I hope that the friendship we have will not become awkward between us"

*Sigh* "Of course not Hikigaya-chan" he resigns in defeat.

"Mm, good! Let's not dwell on this any longer. Let's go back now, lunch is almost over."

"H-Hai, okay."

As Komachi returns to the cafeteria, she spots her friend Kana and shifted to sit where Kana saved a seat. Just as Komachi was about to dig in to her bento, she was bombarded with a curious Kana about how the confession went.

"Ne ne, Komachi, did you say yes? He's rather cute don't you think?" Kana beams filled with gitty.

"Ah, well.. I guess he's cute? But I said, ''no." She plainly states.

"Eh? Why" Kana in disbelief asks.

"I just wanted to stay friends, what's wrong with that?" Komachi questions her friend.

"Well… nothing, but don't you ever want a boyfriend?" Kana fires back

"Well sure… I guess, but I rather not rush into anything." Komachi honestly states.

"Okay, if that is the case what do you look for in a boy then?" Kana continues.

"Ah well, I haven't really thought about it."

"Surely you have, come on there must be something!"

With everyone waiting with anticipation, she contemplates for a bit to see what she would be most comfortable and happy with.

"I guess… he has to realistic, maybe cynical in some degree to allow a balanced view between us and not very popular, maybe even a little hard to get along at times so he wouldn't attract so much attention. Loves me very much and I him, with just seeing him would get me gitty. Then lastly, I guess he has to be honest, maybe brutally honest to not guess what he's thinking and would just tell me."

"As for appearance, um… a defining characteristic, something that I could identify easily but something that isn't necessarily flattering. Not really a stud, average I guess with black hair sort of lanky not muscular… yea ..."

"Um, Komachi? Earth to Komachi?" She waves her hand across her face that disrupts Komachi's spacey staring.

"H-Hai!" Komachi quickly asks.

"Ah, well you seem to be staring into space… did you already have a guy in mind now?!"

"No, no, no, no, no." Komachi waves her hand quickly.

"Yea.. right," Kana doubtful looks at her friend

As lunch bell rung, they began moving back to their classes, her last class was the one with the History exam, she breezed through the questions thanks to her Onii-Chan and the time he spent helping her. She smiles a bit as she answers the questions think of that time.

With the last bell indicating that school is over, Komachi and Kana meet and begin to walk together to the main gate.

"Ne, Komachi, like to hangout today? There is a new Ice cream I like to try, I think is was Match swirl or something."

"Ah, well my Onii-Chan is coming to pick me up today, but some other time certainly!" Komachi smiles.

"Your Oni-Chan huh? Well okay some other time then."

"Sounds good to me!, Hey Onii-Chan!" Komachi sees Hachiman and waves with her hand raised in the air.

"See you later Kana!" Komachi then proceeds to rush over to her Onii-Chan on a bike.

"Bye-bye Komachi-chan!" She waves, as she looks at the figure on the bike, she notices something surprising.

 _That's her Onii-Chan? I don't know about the personality but doesn't her description of what she looks for, and what he exhibits similar? Then again it seemed pretty odd._

As Kana was contemplating this, she sees Komachi turn to him with a tremendous smile, and in kind smile, which was quite honestly a bit scary with his eyes.. A defining trait….

As they depart, she in turn departs to catch the train home.

Riding home with her Onii-chan was one of the better parts of her day, seeing the time and land fly by while being with him listening to his day, and telling him hers, it's times like these that are relaxing and nice.

" Ne, Onii-Chan, how did your day go, did you get any further with Yui or Yukinoshita Senpai?" While she knew the answer to this question, she still asked to be sure.

"Further in what? Honestly you say the oddest things sometime Komachi. Why do I need to advance further in anything, I got you… AH that must gain me a ton of Komachi points!"He smiles as he petals.

"Mou you'll never get a girlfriend with that attitude Onii-Chan." She lightly punches his shoulder whilst smiling as well.

"Ah well, too much trouble than it's worth I feel, but anyway, what about you Komachi?"

"Me?"

"Yes, how did your day go? Did anything happen today?" He inquires

"No.. Not really." A flashback to the confession briefly passes her mind.

"Ah well, I imagine as cute as you are you'll have to start beating boys back with a stick." He half jokes, but Komachi sees a slight grimace on his face.

While a laugh could be heard Komachi was turning a slight shade of red.

 _He thinks I'm cute_

She soon responded to his statement.

"Ah Onii-Chan, I don't have to worry, you'll be there to keep them in line!"

"Darn straight" hachiman responds with a straight face almost immediately after.

They both laugh, then settle in an agreeable silence until they reached their home. As they entered through the threshold, a silence is met after their ritual saying, and they are beginning to prepare for dinner after they changed into their regular clothes.

"Komachi, you can go upstairs and freshen up first, I'll get the dinner on."

"Hai, Hai Onii-Chan" With a cutesy salute she disappears upstairs.

As Hachiman readies dinner, he prepares the fish, and gains the adequate amount of rice for two people. As Komachi goes upstairs, she notices her brother's changed clothes on his floor in his room.

 _Well since I'm going to the bathroom anyway, I'll just put those in the hamper._

As she was picking up his stuff, she notices on his desk a letter. As she takes a closer look she notices that it is addressed to a "Hikigaya Hachiman" and she can smell a perfume from the letter.

 _What on earth is this?_


	7. Chapter 7

_What on earth is this? It can't be…_

In the possession of Komachi Hikigaya, a letter, one of which should not of existed lay still in her hands. While she should of been happy that her antisocial, pessimistic, and calculating Onii-chan was finally getting the attention he deserves _the love he deserves_ … happiness was not the emotion swelling insider her now.

Why? Why isn't she happy? She should be ecstatic for him yet… yet it was as if a void was present nulling most everything. As Komachi was processing the curious occurance of this swelling emotion, foreign to her, all she could do was stare blankly at the cause of her confliction.

"Komachi? Are you about done up there? Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes or so." She snaps to as she hears her Onii-Chan.

"H-Hai, I'm just picking up your dirty laundry from your room, i'll be down in a few." She shouts

"Okay, just don't take too long." He ends with.

Putting this new development off, she decides there must be a different reason why he received the overtly flaunt letter.

 _Ill just ask him at dinner… no sense to dwell on this without first confirming._

She then moves to the restroom, and quick as a whip readies herself for a shower, placing the dirty clothes in the hamper as she intended to in the first place, and proceeds. During this time, the thoughts of others being with her Onii-Chan seep in, plaguing her mind as the water continues to pour.

 _This is a good thing right? I've always said he should get together with one of them… why are there so many anyway? Reliant and readily use him for their gain… Solving their problems at his expense._

Noticing a change in the direction of her line of thought, Komachi abruptly shakes her head, and soon after exits the shower to change into evening wear.

 _Had I always thought like that?_

She questions herself as to what she really thought of the seemingly increase of feminene company her Onii-Chan seems to accumulate.

 _Yui is a bit of an airhead, but she's honest… Yukinoshia and Hachiman seem to get along well despite their quarrels. Wait.. did I say Hachiman_ _ **?**_

As she descends down the stairs she surprises herself at the use of his first name she hasn't used it since their _date_ some time ago.

As she remembers the great time they had during their lunch, and subsequent movie she smiles slightly as she approaches the dining room , the aroma of the meal he had planned permeating

the area.

"Ah, Komachi, there you are, dinners ready if you like to sit down." He half smiles at her, kindness of all things shown through his dead fish eyes.

"Thank you Onii-Chan, it looks great." She smiles back.

 _Ah… that smile, I feel my burdens lifting_

Hachiman internalizes once he sees this ray of a smile. Seeing his beloved Imouto smile in this carefree manner always brighten his day knowing at least he could find one positive thing in his life.

She sits not across from him as she usually does, but next to him. Moving her plate from her usually position to the new seat next to him.

"I thought we could change it up for today, is that fine?" She asks as she sits next to him, a slight smile still on her face.

"Ah, sure why not? I'm just wondering why?" He asks not really sure why she moved.

"Well I just thought I'd be closer to you today.. Is that not inconvenient." She asks with a visible shift from carefree to concern on her face.

Hachiman ruffles her hair, and turns to face her.

"Like you could ever inconvenient me Komachi, I often worry its the other way around honestly… AH! That must have earned me a ton of Komachi points." He jokingly states to her.

"Mou, Onii-Chan." She lightly punches her Onii-Chan in the shoulder.

"Sometimes you too much." She says with a feight serious look.

They soon after start eating, and Hachiman listens to the occurrences of Komachi's day while remaining silent, giving affirmations of recognitions here and there.

As they were near finishing, Komachi's expression turn a bit dark as if she was thinking of something unpleasant, seeing this Haciman prompted her by asking "Hey, Komachi, are you alright?" with him now gaining a concerned look.

"Ne, Onii-Chan can I ask you a question?" The slight pressure in her heart feels as if it was increasing with each moment.

 _Why? Why am I feeling this?_

"Ano.. Sure, ill do my best to answer." Perplexed as to what could cause her to be hesitant.

"While cleaning your laundry, I notice something on your desk…" She trails off for signs of recognition.

She see his face change to one of alarm.

 _She didn't find my weirdly named LNs did she, how am I going to explain the title._

"I found a letter, with perfume imbued in it." She continues.

"Oh… the love letter?" He states matter-a-factly.

As he said this, the pressure Komachi felt turned… A spread of a lack of feeling was enveloping her chest, as if a void was growing at a slight pace.

He could see the face of Komachi turn dark so rapidly it was as if the lights stopped working.

Seeing this, he quickly explained further.

"I-It was a practice letter I receive from Isshiki, a kouhai of mine, she wanted my opinion on the grammar, and structure of her letter, if it was compelling."

"Practice letter?" Her face lightened, the emptiness alleviating from her chest.

"Yes, a practice letter for Hayato Hayama, a student in my class." He continued.

"Why was it addressed to you then?" She asked with slight hesitation.

"Ah, well she wanted to practice on me? I think she said."

'"Don't you think that was a bit odd?"

"I do, I also why she specified for me to take it but she said she wanted a guy to read it and give her what he thought as well as correct the grammatical imperfections."

Hearing this a rush of emotions were present now in her chest, all mixing and preoccupying her mind, relief and happiness as it was not what it seemed, but concerned and puzzlement as to why the relief? What if it was real, and someone did get together with her Onii-Chan? Uneasiness and fear crept as scenarios of him and another would spend their time together, leaving her more and more alone. As Hachiman got up and started to take the plates away to the sink he added something as he when to the kitchen.

"Why? Did you think this antisocial loner actually get a letter much less a girlfriend? He chuckles

Without thinking, words escaped from her mouth that she had not been aware that were there.

"Then why don't I be your girlfriend?" Realizing what she said, she quickly covered her mouth and became wide eyed.

Hachiman stopped where he was and looked back at her.

"What did you just say?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you say?" Hachiman stopped dead in his tracks, and turns to look at the now wide-eyed Komachi.

Quickly trying to recover from this most awkward or awkward moments, Komachi's mind went through varying scenarios a mile a minute, trying to find just what would she could say to get out of this situation. She chose the most plausible continuance.

"I-I mean uh.. If your desperate Onii-Chan teehee." Komachi uttered then achieving her iconic teehee pose though a bit off.

 _Im so stupid, Im so stupid, Im so stupid, Why'd I have to go on and say that?! Would even buy this?_

Hachiman physically looking relieved, while his Imotuo looked a bit unnerved she always picked on him, so why would he think otherwise?

"Oh, Komachi your Onii-Chan can only take so much until he breaks." He grins, then proceeds to continue to walk in the kitchen.

 _She was so red… did she catch a fever? She looked a bit unwell…. Maybe I'll check up on her later…._

As Hachiman was cleaning the dishes, Komachi silently got up and moved to go upstairs. Before exiting she thanked her Onii-Chan for the meal and waited for his reciprocation. Once she received it she continued upstairs. Walking ever so calmly until she reached her room. Then dropped on her bed and faced the ceiling.

 _What was that about…? He has been increasingly busier as of late with these requests from the service club … and what is his relationship with this Kouhai?_ _He is going to find someone someday… Once he does, would he have room for me?_

As Komachi was deep in thought, a light tap was heard at her door.

"Sorry to disturb you Komachi, but 'd like to check your temperature, may I come in?" He politely asks.

"Ano… Sure Onii-Chan although why are you concerned of fervour?" She inquires.

"Well, after your joke you seemed a bit flushed, and seemed a bit off so I like to ensure that nothing is ailing you." He explains.

"I see…" She responded with.

As Komachi sat up, Hachiman closed the distance and sat by her bedside. As he reached his hand out toward Komachi's forehead, she bit her lip with the anticipation of contact feeling a bit warmer.

As Hachiman's contact reaches, what he felt was feign sign of warmth, that he could not tell whether she was afflicted or not, so in order to get a better picture, he automatically lean forward wanting to ensure that she was fine.

 _W-What is he doing? He's l-leaning in?!_

She froze stiff unable to move or unable to blink, watching him move with his eyes closed she felt her face heating up.

Hachiman made contact with Komachi, their faces a mere inches apart. All Komachi could do is stare at the face of Hachiman. Hachiman felt the increasing warmth from his Imouto's forehead but concluded she was fine, and as he levelled himself and open his eyes what he met with was two vibrant blue eyes staring him square in the eyes.

 _Beautiful…_ Was all he could think of from what he saw.

 _Baka Onii-Chan, what are you still looking at me?!_ Still staring her Onii-Chan in is dead fish eyes

After a few moments, Hachiman realize they haven't moved, and he pulled away.

"Ah.. Sorry Komachi, you seem to be fine, but if you need anything just let me know okay?" He awkwardly utters as he scratches the back of his head.

"M-Mm… Hai Onii-Chan, thank you… there is something …." She trails off.

"Sure, Komachi, what is it?"

"Do you mind if I ...we go to the festival together later next week?" She meekly asked

He stares blankly at her.

"I thought you'd like to go out with your friends at the fireworks festival next week." Puzzled at the change of heart

"Well… I was planning to but… I think I'd rather spend this one with you, the time we spent together yesterday, I..I rather enjoyed it, spending time with you… seeing you enjoy yourself to be able to smile and laugh so freely opposed to your impartial look was… nice." Komachi expressed, trying to find the words to describe how she felt.

"Komachi, if you are willing to tolerate me, I would be glad to go with you to the festival... But you ought to tell your friends first that you won't be going with them." Hachiman reasoned.

"Ill do so tomorrow… but the same to you Oni-Chan."

"Hmm? What do you mean Komachi? I hardly believe I would be going out with anyone much less friends that you seem to think I have to attend something like a festival."

"Eh? I wouldn't say that Onii-Chan… you seem to be more popular than you think." She countered with.

Hachiman when hearing this stifled a laugh and continued with the conversation.

"Komachi, while I appreciate your overestimation of my social standing I am firm that you have nothing to worry about, I will be able to attend no matter the circumstance." He paused for a moment then went to assure is attendance.

"Besides, whether I made plans or not, my obligation as your Onii-Chan is to ensure your absolute happiness." He smiles.

"Ah that must have earned me a ton of Komachi points!" He quickly added.

As Komachi heard this, her heart picked up its pace, faster it went when hearing his endearing words. As her cheeks were reddened, she was happy that her Onii-Chan would prioritize her over all the others that he seemed not to be aware of their feelings.

"Hai that did earn you a ton of Komachi point Onii-Chan." She reciprocated to him a wondrous smile.

As Hachiman saw her genuine smile he had felt his chest tighten, from how cute... no, beautiful she looked her soft blue eyes and her vivid smile.

 _Ka-Kawai…_

An idea popped in his mind, and quickly brought out his phone to take a picture of this moment. Before Komachi realized what was happening the flash has already initiated, and the preservation of this moment was saved on his phone.

"O-Onii-Chan? What did you just do?!" Embarrassed she tried to reach for his phone.

As she reached for his phone, he started to pull away from the bed, but was not quick enough as she jumped after him,still extremely embarrassed. From the attempted to move off the bed, and the momentum accumulated from her jumping on him he was pushed backwards, his back facing the floor. As Komachi jumped on Hachiman, she herself started to fall forward, her positioning causing her to face Hachiman.

"Mmfph?!"

"Hm!?"

As she fell with little room to recover, Komachi found herself doing something that to say the least she had not dream of doing, especially with her Onii-Chan. Likewise Hachiman never thought his first would be with his beloved Imouto. They both stared wide-eyed at each other processing what was occurring at this moment.

As Hachiman could do nothing under Komachi, she was the one who first moved to the side. Now both Hachiman and Komachi were bright red, and flustered. They both quickly turn their backs on each other and were in a kneeling position looking down and away. There they knelt, unsure what to do or say. This occurred for some time until Hachiman was first to speak.

"A-are you alright Komachi?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Mm… Im fine Onii-Chan… It couldn't be helped, it was an accident ." She uttered out.

They kept still, unmoving, and remained silent until Hachiman piped up again.

"So… do you want me to still delete the picture?" He asked.

As Hachiman said this, Komachi started to giggle trying to hold it in. It did not stay held for long, and it soon escalated to a full laugh with her on her sides clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong Komachi?!" he asked as he quickly turned around to look at this scene

unfolding.

"Im sorry Onii-Chan, Im sorry, but after what happened, you still are concerned about the picture?" She managed to get out between laughs. She soon stood up, and turned to look at Hachiman.

"A..Ahem.. well, the picture still looks too nice to delete, and I still like to keep it...but you don't want me to I can-"

"Don't worry about it now Onii-Chan, but if you want to keep it you have to accept two things."

"Okay… what are they?"

"One, I'd like a picture of you."

"Fair enough, and the second?"

As he said this, Komachi leaned down near him, as he was still kneeling.

"You have to do what I say without question until I feel like what I have lost, my first kiss is compensated."

 _Even though I already kissed you before…_ She thought.

Silent for a moment, Hachiman hung his head down and agreed.

"Alright.. Fair is fair but for the record… that was mein too."

He got up from his knees and was moving toward the door until she stopped him.

"Ano, Onii-Chan?"

"Hai?"

"Have a nice night." She said

"Ah, have a nice night."

And with that he exited the door.

Now prepared for bed, and under her covers Komachi lays there overly happy on what happened, not only was she able to connect with the person she loved, but she was given an opportunity to be closer to him.

 _I know I said I wanted to sway him to be closer to me, but If I can barely handle giving him a picture I might die of embarrassment before I can achieve that._

The image of his face wide-eyed as they made contacted burned into her mind, much like her previous outing before, all bringing her a sense of joy, and happiness.

 _Kyaa… Today was a bit rough, but the ending… the ending was quite nice._

Meanwhile, across the hall, Hachiman was also prepared for bed, as he was in it, he thought about Komachi.

 _I'm glad that she allowed me to make up for taking her first kiss but, what is it she want me to do? Im not exactly made out of money here…. Well whatever it is, Id say I do it without question so… while a bit odd, as long as she's happy with the terms of compensation._

The both of them then, drifted to sleep, thinking fond things of each other.

 ***Ending notes***

 **I just realized that what I thought was happening in the progression of the story from chp 1-5 is actually different then expected. As a result they're inconsistencies upon the actual state of affairs between chp. 1-5 and 6-8, also my writing is effected on what I have done the day of typing, so if it seems a bit formal its due to the papers I had to write. To note further I am currently trying to find a way to encourage cutesy behavior without a full out attempt at Hachiman's affection. Brief but lasting incident then drawn out events but it is still a working progress as I have a terrible habit of not fully re-reading the chapters established. So bear with me, and I apologize for the inconvenience. The is the second longest chapter in this series, but in the future chapters numbering around 1500 to 1800 are planned as these are written on frequent impulses.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning Onii-Chan, rise and shine!"

Komachi Hikigaya, like the dutiful imouto that she was, attempted to wake heir Onii-Chan for school as she was already ready, and prepared breakfast.

He still had not seem to notice her presence, and was still sound asleep to a bit of her frustration.

"Mou, Onii-Chan"

As she contemplated on what to do, she stared at him as he slept. Upon doing this, she notice just how peaceful he looked. His usual scowl was now a small smile, just noticeable to her. Not realizing that she inched her way toward him, she now found herself right above him.

She had a sudden urge to take his picture, and took out her phone to do so. With the flashed turned off, she soon gained an excellent picture of her sleeping face.

 _He said that I could get a photo of him.. So this is fine… yep_

As she was assuring herself that the picture was fine for her to keep, she decided to set it as her background.

Nodding in affirmation after viewing his picture in her phone's background, she decided to start his morning off with a bang. As she position herself at the foot of her bed, she shouted.

" **Good Morning Onii-Chan!"**

With a leap forward she landed on her Onii-Chan's chest, and hugged him tightly. Hachiman abruptly awoke to find himself in her grip.

*OOF* "Komachi?! You startled me half to death you."

As his upper half was now upright, he looked down at the grinning Komachi and pinched her cheeks as he said this.

"Uwah, Onii-chan, you weren't waking up, so I thought I would try something else."

She released her grip, and maneuvered her way to the side of her bed.

"But it looks like it worked too effectively, Teehee."

As she said this she made her classic, pose with a tilt of her head, and a knock on top, Hachiman relented.

"Well, there are worse things to wake up too." He grinned.

"Ill be down in a minute, Komachi okay?" he asked her.

"Hai, Hai! Ill be downstairs in the kitchen." And she skipped off, quickly now as her face was turning red.

After he saw her leave, Hachiman let out a breath he was unaware he was holding in and he too was now beet red.

 _Komachi I'm not sure how much I can handle you doing that often._

He then recollected the encounter and shook it out as he began to get ready for school.

"All ready to go Komachi?"

"Mm, Lets goo!." As she was on the bike, she pointed forward in an exaggerated gesture.

With a step off, Hachiman was now cycling his adorable imouto to school, the ride was silent and nice with the morning coolness.

They soon arrived at her school, and with a quick send off and a ruffle of her hair he departed, looking back to see that her friend had soon joined her.

He soon reached his school, and began his routine beginning of homeroom until his time at the service club.

"Ne, ne, ready Hikki?"

Getting up from his seat, he nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready when you are Yuigahama."

"Let's go then."

They soon reached the clubroom, where to their surprise, not only Yukinoshia was there waiting, a new client was also there.

As they finished seating themselves, introductions where had between the parties present, orated by Yukinoshia.

"Ahem…, Seeing that we are all here, let's get started." She looked at the new client, ushering her to speak.

"Hello, my name is Natsumi Tsujimoto from class D-2, I am the discipline committee head for out school. I am here today to see if the service club is willing to comply our request to become auxiliary committee members for the upcoming school festival."

"Unfortunately due to our turnover for the higher years, and lack of new members, we are short in monitoring the upcoming event, so this is our alternative to recruitment as in general we currently are able to handle most other affairs and events." She explained.

"Is there no other alternative besides last ditch recruitment?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"Unfortunately there is not, and he we have permission from the student council president to incorporate the service club as temporary auxiliary, this is the letter that I had previously handed to Yukinoshia-san."

After reading the notice Hachiman handed it to Yui.

"So this is just a formality then?" He asked.

"It would seem so unfortunately." Yukinoshia answered, while rubbing her temples.

"It is greatly appreciated, and for your efforts, we are willing to gain one item from the raffle without any purchase of the tickets." Tsujimoto stated.

"Fine, fine, don't expect too much from us, how are we to know what to look for when on duty though?" Hachiman asked.

Tsujimoto then reached under her chair, and pulled out 3 discipline handbooks, and handed them down.

"Via reading this." She said.

 _Uwah, more work, damn you vixen_ He mentally curses Isshiki for the workload.

"There is no use getting out of it now, lets make the best of it." Yui reasoned.

"Well then, I hope to hear from you soon, the day prior you are to gain your bands for identification… now if you excuse me." and with that Tsujimoto left the room.

The club soon ended as well, and Hachiman went home, not before picking up Komachi's favourite pudding.

 _She ought to like this, it's been awhile._

As he reached home, and walked in without idleness, he entered through the threshold.

"Tadaima"

There was no reply, and he assumed that Komachi was not back yet from school.

He placed the pudding in the fridge and went upstairs to his room to put the booklet away.

Suddenly, he heard a scream.

" **KYAAA"**

Hachiman ran up the rest of the stairs, and across the hall a bit, where Komachi shout out of the bathroom with a towel strewn around her, and shot toward him with her head turned away.

"W-Wait Komachi, look where you goi-"

Within a few moments, Hachiman found himself on the floor, looking to the right where a towel lay, then looked up where Komachi was and found that Komach was looking down on him, she was elevated from him holding her up.

The sensation from where his hands were, was reminiscent of kneed mochi. He looked down to where his hands were positioned.

"O-Onii-Chan… can y-you move your hands?" Komachi embarrassed, said in a whisper.

"A-Ah, sorry!", without thinking he dropped her, where she fell on him. His hands reaching for the towel.

"O-Oni-Chan!" She shouted.

Eventually, the situation was alleviated, as he handed her the towel facing away, both now standing with flushed faces.

Hachiman, after Komachi dressed in her night attire inquired as to why she screamed.

"There looked to be a cockroach in the bathroom, after I took a shower. So I ran out, and you just happened...to..be.. There…" She explained.

"Ah, sorry about earlier as well." He added.

"I-its fine, it was just a sudden, so I don't blame you Onii-Chan." She assured him.

As they went down for dinner, and after it was prepared, it was eaten in silence. Still a bit awkward after the occurrence.

After, as Hachiman was heading to bed, Komachi called to him.

"Ah, Onii-Chan?"

"Yes Komachi?"

"C-Can, you stay down here, I'd like to.. To watch a movie with you."

"I down know Komachi, its getting late.." He attempted to get out of it due to the current atmosphere.

"You know what you agreed to yesterday?" She asked

"Ah.. Well.. Are you sure?"

"Mm,"

He descended from the stairs, with a blanket, and positioned himself next to Komachi a bit aways from her.

She scooted over next to him, and laid her head on his shoulders.

 _Ah, well… if she is over it, why am I lingering on it?_

He then slides his hand behind her back, and places the blanket around them both. They were content, the incident earlier melting away, where they began to watch the movie that was playing.

Komachi soon fell asleep, and was noticed by Hachiman. He turned everything off, and took her upstairs in a princess carry to her room.

As he lay her to sleep, he now notice how peaceful and cute she looked. He smiled, and kissed her forehead then left for his room. He first whispered before closing the door and departed.

"Good night Komachi." was what his whispered.

As the door shut, a faint voice could be heard.

"Good Night, Onii-Chan"


	10. Chapter 10

" **Matta Ne, Onii-Chan!"**

Hachiman had just dropped off Komachi at her school where they held their small exchange between one another.

"Mm, matta ne." he reciprocated as he fluffed her hair.

"Mou, Onii-Chan!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry."

They both smiled lightly, and departed where as soon as she entered the gate she was flanked by her and Sawako. As they were walking to their homeroom, they engage in light banter.

"Eee, must be nice to be close to your Onii-Chan." Jabbed Kana.

"Hm? What? Are you not close to your siblings?" Komachi questioned.

"I guess we are but, siblings can be soo annoying sometimes, like hogs the restroom before school." Explains Kana.

"Hum, Hum, or using your things without asking, like its theirs." Chimes Sawako.

"Eh? You have those sort of problems?" Asked Komachi in disbelief.

"You don't?" Asked Kana.

Looking slightly upwards and contemplation Komachi devolved what she had on the matter.

"No, not really, Onii-Chan can be a handful sometimes, but its not usually toward me, hes generally nice, considerate, kind, caring, a good cook, hansom- " She was then interrupted.

"Okay, Okay, we get it, you have the perfect Onii-Chan, you don't need to brag." Sawako jokes

"Eh? What do you mean? It's true he exemplifies all those things." Komachi looks at them in disbelief.

Sawako and Kana share a look with one another.

"Brocon?" Asks Kana.

"Brocon." Affirms Sawako.

"Aw, you guys come on." Pouted Komachi.

As their conversation ended Sawako departed toward her homeroom as Kana and Komachi entered theirs. A few moments later, the homeroom teacher walks in and begin classes.

"And finally, as you know we are having an upcoming feastival, and our class is supposed to put out an event. After discussing it last week we have the following choices."

The teacher moves toward the board and proceeds in writing the suggestions.

"A Victorian Cafe, A play made by the Drama Club, or A Haunted House."

"All those in favor of the Cafe?"

"All those in favour of the play?"

"And those for the Haunted house?"

"The play it is, where is the.. Ah! These are the needed cast for the play, let's get this out of the way shall we?"

The casting continued, some volunteering, some nominated, when the final part came to be filled.

"Alright, now we need the main heroine… any takers?"

"I nominate Komachi!" Kana shouted.

"Eh? Why?" A Disheval asked.

"Well, your so energetic, and the part seem to be up your alley." Explained Kana.

"Eh..Eh? I don't know it I want-" As she was voicing her doubt, another voice rang out.

"Mm! That sounds good!" A fellow peer remarked.

"Hai!, it would be a good fit." Another chimed in.

"Right, well thats settled then, all the casts are filled." Finalized the teacher.

"Wait, but I.. what?" I discombobulated Komachi was unsure what just happened.

"Relax, you'll do great!" Exclaimed Kana.

" **Ne Ne, Hikki!"**

Standing next to his desk, Yui is standing looking at Hachiman with anticipation.

"Hm?" He sits upright to address Yui.

"Sorry Hikki, I promise Yumiko that I would hang out with her today, could you tell Yukino that I would not be able to come today?" She asks him.

Hachiman shifts to look behind Yui, and is met with an intimidating gaze from Yumiko, he shifts back to his orginal position and addresses Yuigahama.

"Mm, I can relay that to her, Have….Fun?" He accepts Yuigahamas request.

"Thanks Hikki!" Yui then walks off to her clique as Hachiman gets up from his seat and exits the classroom.

Hachiman stops at the vending machine, and gains a Maxx coffee for later consumption.

As he makes his way inside to his surprise no one is there, but there is a note on the table nearest to the door.

As Hachiman is inside, he finds that Yukino is also not able to come to the service club, and asks if he and Yui could carry on for the time.

 _Well, this is a quiet enough spot, might as well get in a few chapters in before I head out._

He sits at his spot, and takes out his drink be purchased earlier, and pulls out his light novel. After a time, near forty or so minutes, he begins to make his way to the door when it suddenly opens, where he met a familiar character.

"Oh, is the service club over?" Asks Tsujimoto.

"Uh, it was unless you would like to discuss something."

"Well… um.. Is it just you, today?"

"Unfortunately yes, is it something pressing or can it wait until the others are present?"

"It depends I guess… How good are you at cooking?"

"Im okay.. Why?"

"I..I need assistance in cooking.. Everytime I try, it comes back to charde grewal or gritty mush…" Tsujimoto Explained.

"Ah.. Well… does it need to be today?" He asks.

"Well no, but i'd like it so this would be kept in private and have as little amount of people know as its a bit embarrassing for others to know.."

"Ah, I see, you seem to give off an aura of being able to handle anything, so I see where you are coming from." Stated Hachiman.

"So… could you teach me then?" She asks.

"Ah.. I could, but it would just be the basics.." He explained.

"That would be good enough, it's not like you are going to let the cat out of the bag or anything." She said.

"Its not like they'd believe me anyway." He added.

"So what is it you like to cook exactly?" He asks.

"Just the basic, you know, curry with rice, Karaage, and some confectionaries." She described.

"Right, I can assist you with that, i'm not the best, but I'd like to think I'm not the worse."

As Hachiman got up, he made his way to the door.

"Wait, a minute, could I see your phone?"

"My Phone?"

"Yes."

He pulls his phone, and hands it slowly toward her. She grabs it and quickly adds something. He receives his phone back and sees a new contact.

"So it would be easier to organize things."

"Ah, yes, that would be convenient."

They stand there for a moment, where Tsujimoto made the first utterance.

"Well, um.. Yep, Ill contact you later this evening, where we can set up and stuff.. Okay."

"Sounds good."

"Right. I have some committee papers to take care of, so… see you around?" She inquires.

"Mm, see you around then." After this oration, they both depart, him toward the bike racks, her toward the Disciplinary committee office.

" **Why'd you volunteers me?"** A slightly cross Komachi asked her friend as they headed toward the gate.

"Well, as I stated, you seem to fit the part, and I knew you'd never say anything." Kana states.

"Besides, the main lead is kind of cute, isn't he?" She added.

"Really? I didn't see it…" Komachi wearily responded.

"Ah, that's right you're a Brocon." Kana smiled devilishly.

"Mou stop with that It's not lik-" before she could finish her sentence, they both saw a familiar face.

"Onii-Chan!" Komachi shouts as she rushes toward her Onii-Chan.

"Yo, how's your day?"

"Just fine!"

 _Not like that eh?_ Kana doubts internally.

"Ah, Onii-Chan, This is Kana" Komachi introduces.

Kana bows slightly.

Hachiman also bows slightly.

"Thank you for always taking care of this one." He pinches Komachi cheek.

"Ah, Ah, Onii-Chan its hurts." Komachi yelps.

"Ah, likewise to you." Kana Reciprocates.

As Komachi gets on the bike, she says her goodbyes to Kana.

"See you tomorrow Kana!"

"Um, see you tomorrow."

As they ride to their residence, the Hikigaya begin to discuss their day, not knowing just how eventful both their days were.

It's been awhile, and honestly I am unsure of the directions and the wording of my chapters but eh, it's not like a novel or anything.

I hope you enjoyed! Until the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

"" **Tadaima""**

Both Hikigaya siblings entered in an empty home where Hachiman proceeded upstairs and Komachi went to feed their cat Kamakura.

"Komachi, don't feed him too much wet food, it tends to make him sick." Yelled Hachiman from atop the staircase.

"Hai, Hai! No worries Onii-Chan" She responded.

As Hachiman changed to his evening wear, he descended down the stairs to prepare dinner. Komachi, after feeding Kamakura, went to change into her evening clothes as well. As they passed, Hachiman stop Komachi to ask her on her preference.

"Hey, wait a moment, what would you like for dinner? We can have some pork, or stir fry." He stated to Komachi

She stopped and stared at her Onii-Chan, contemplating what to eat, a smile crept across her face.

"Well Onii-Chan I'd be happy with whatever there is for dinner, as long as I get to eat something you make." She smiled at him and added.

"I bet that added a ton of Hachiman points teehee." She concluded

Feeling his heart jab a bit he decided to gain some points of his own. He look at Komachi blankly until she was feeling unsure what he was doing when suddenly..

"Uwah Onii-Chan!?" Surprised, Komachi could hardly process what was happening.

Hachiman quickly wrapped Komachi in a snug hug and lowered his head on one of her shoulders.

" Your Onii-Chan is so happy he was lucky enough to have such a cute, and caring Imouto."

Knowing that she would lose her little smugness she gained during her jab, he backed away, his arms extended so his hands were still on her shoulders.

"That must've earned me a few Komachi points righ...t?" Hachiman faltered

He looked directly into her eyes and expected her to jokingly pout, or laugh but not this.

Komachi was tomato red, when he stared at her, she met his gaze for a moment, and shifted to stare at the floor to his right.

" H-H-Hahahh, Onii-Chan, y-ep thats a-alot of Komachi p-points." She managed to shakely squeeze out.

Now feeling awkward, Hachiman lowered his arms and scratches the back of his head.

"Hahaha… right well… I guess… we haven't had tonkatsu in awhile so.. I'll fix that up.. " He choked out, feeling unsure what to do.

"Mm, okay." She whispered.

 _Was it that surprising?_ Contemplating the past event he went to prepare dinner.

As soon as Hachiman was out of sight of the stairs, and she was on level ground, she grasped her heart it felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.

 _You can't just surprised me like that… baka Onii._

Dinner was soon made, and both sat down across from each other, the feeling of awkwardness all but disappear, and they were talking amicably about their day more so then since they rode on the bike.

"So, what is the play that your class is doing for the festival?"

"Ah, well it was made by the drama club so its influence on a number of sources but, ultimately it's a sort of Elizabethan tragedy.."

"I see… interesting.. what kind of part did you get?"

"Well… I kind of got pressed to play a leading part…. The heroine."

"Ah.. okay… well, it's not like you have to cozy up or anything right?"

"Well the thing is there is something that you might find disagreeable.."

"Disagreeable?" mimicked Hachiman

"Kawasaki-Kun is the lead"

Ah.. as..as long as you are fine I guess." A pang of protectiveness and.. Something other flashed in Hachiman.

 _This fellow better watch himself, if he lingers I'm going to find him and I'll-_

"What about you Onii-Chan? What who are you teaching cooking? Has Yui-Chan finally commit to lessons with you and Yukino?" Smirked Komachi interrupting his monologue.

"Ah.. no.. its the Disciplinary Committee Head and its just me teaching her."

"Her? Alone?" repeated Komachi to what she perceived as important bits.

"Yes, she doesn't want others to know she can't cook." explains.

"Ah… makes sense." A portion of jealousy? No no no no, concern, the concern is what flashed in her.

 _Uwah… lucky… I'd wish Onii-Chan would do something like that.. Wait a second.. Why not..?!"_

She focuses on Hachiman's eyes and Hachiman does the same upon noticing her.

"What is it Komachi?"

"Well, how about you teach me?"

"Teach you? In what you are a way better cook than me."

She reddens a bit

"Mou Onii-Chan, instead of teaching how about you help me with my part in the play?"

Taken aback, he agrees.

"Mm, sure, anything for my cute Imouto." Realizing how much of a siscon he sounded he reddened a bit. She also redden as well.

"W-Well, how about we do a bit each night then?"

'Mm, sounds fine."

After they finish their conversation and finished their meals they take care of the dishes, and both move upstairs to do some of their homework. As they both reach their respective doorways, both turn.

"Ano.."

"Um"

Both uttering at the same time, both were curious on what the other had to say.

Hachiman motioned for Komachi to talk first.

"Ano.. Onii-Chan… do you mind after we finished our work and our showers… that… we could play some games or something?" Inquired Komachi.

Hachiman grew a smile as he respond.

"That is what I wanted to ask you, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

Thinking of what games they both could enjoy, she figured on something.

"How about we both play pokemon?" She asked.

He grinned and nodded in affirmation.

"Sounds nice, let me know when you finish and we can play."

"Downstairs?" She asked.

"Yes, downstairs.. Why do you ask."

"Well.. instead of going back downstairs, why don't we just play in your room, so we can just turn in afterward."

 _Please say yes._

"Makes sense to me, just let me know okay?" he repeats.

"Hai, Hai Onii-Chan, I can't wait."

Both turned to their doorways and entered, as they gather their studying materials and settle themselves both took a moment and smiled.

 _I'm glad that I have a Imouto like her._

 _I'm glad that I have a Onii-chan like him._

 _*_ _ **End**_ _*_

I have a very liner approach, so the next chapter will probably start in the same day after they finished. I said Id get one out and her it is, it just take some time is all.


	12. Chapter 12

" **Yatta! zenbu Dekimashita"**

Komachi stretched after completing her final section of homework. It was finally time to do what she and Hachiman agreed on, being in each other's company and playing one of their favorite games. It was one of the few games she could beat Hachiman at, although he would let her win most of the others.

She moved out from under her desk and made her way into his room. With a light tap she asked if it was fine to enter.

"Ano.. Onii-Chan… are you ready?"

"Yes Komachi, you can come in."

As Komachi opened the door, she could see Hachiman sitting on his bed with a controller at hand. As she walked in, he moved slightly, making room for her and as she sat, she was handed another controller.

"Here you are, so, what are you up for? Racing? Battle? Or Smash?" He asked.

After a quick contemplation she came up with what she wanted to do.

"Lets race!"

While Komachi was winning in the beginning, Hachiman soon increased his streak. After the fourth win, Komachi started to use underhanded tactics.

 _Almost there, hehe silly imouto you underestimated too mu-._ A sudden darkness and the warmth of a hand covered Hachiman's eyes.

"K-Komachi!? On no you don't" Hachiman maneuvered himself away from Komachi while still focused on the screen.

Komachi in order to keep disadvantagening her Onii-Chan moved in his direction while still trying to cover his eyes.

"Oh no you don't Onii-Chan, this victory will be mine!" She laughed as she leaned against him further still trying to cover his eyes.

"Hiya!" With a final attempt she pushed briskly at Hachiman's side to knock him over to his side.

With Komachi on top of Haciman's side, he gave in.

"Okay, Okay, I lost." He laughed as he looked up at her.

"Heehee, Hooray!" She smiled back.

After a moment, they moved to their original positions.

"Well that was fun." Komachi remarked.

"Yep, we should hang out more often." Hachiman stated.

"Sounds good to me.. Actually.." Komachi trailed off.

"Hm? What's the matter?" He asked.

"We could go shopping later this week, my friend's birthday is coming up and I could use a second opinion."

"Hm.."

"Come on, it will be fun, it will be like last time, we can catch a movie, eat out, you know like we did last month." Komachi beamed.

"Ah, well.. I do love spending time with my adorable imouto…"

 _What a Siscon… my siscon at least_ Komachi thought while gleaming.

"Then it's settled then! Have a nice night Onii-Chan! Oh wait." She paused after she stood in front of Hachiman.

She rapidly approached Hachiman and gave him a tight squeeze of a hug. While surprised, Haciman was happy to receive the affection.

"There we are, teehee, that must have earned me a ton of Komachi points!"

"Have a nice night Onii-Chan, see you tomorrow!" After her statement, she left for her room for her own.

"You too Komachi!" He called after her.

With that last utterance, both Hikigayas's retired for the evening.

 **{Next day}**

"Komachi… Komachi wake up." It's Monday morning, and with the new week comes the responsibilities of school. Hachiman, who awoke some time ago, went and prepared breakfast to allow Komachi to sleep a bit longer. That time, however, is now over and Hachiman is now attempting to wake the resisting Komachi.

Staring at his adorable imouto's sleeping face, he smiles.

 _Its really a shame to disturb her…. Oh well her goes_

"Komachi wake up, you're going to be late." He begins to shake her shoulder but to no reaction apart from her shifting away from him. With Komachi now turned away from him, an idea formulated. He drew closer to her ear where he was hovering over her.

"Hey Koooomaaaachiiiiiii" He whispered.

Komachi's eyes shot open and she immediately turned to Hachiman.

"O-Oni-Chan?" She looked at him shocked.

"Time to get up, your breakfast is getting cold sleepyhead." He responded.

"O-Oh, okay Onii-Chan. Can you give me some time to prepare myself?" She asked.

"Sure, but not too long now, okay?"

"Okay sure, thanks for waking me though."

"Hey, no worries, nothing is too much for my imouto." He smiles.

He then walks out for the dining room, as Komachi quickly prepares for the day.

As Komachi entered she saw Hachiman sitting across from her placed meal. It's toast with eggs and bacon with a side of Orange Juice.

"So it's a western meal this morning, it looks great Onii-Chan!" She hurriedly seated herself and started eating quickly.

"Thanks Komachi, but slow down, I don't want you to choke, the food isn't going anywhere." He states with a tone of worry.

"Hai, Hai!"

After they finished eating, Komachi placed both Hachiman's and her dishes away as he checked the lights and electronics in the house where they were shut off. After everything was checked they began their departure.

They departed by Hachiman's bike and with Komachi on the back seat, wrapped her hands around Hachiman's waist.

"Don't forget, I'd like to practice my play later today okay Onii-Chan?"

"Sure, Sure, Ill make sure to remember."

As they approached Komachi's school, both Kana and Sawako waved over Komachi. As she hopped off Hachiman's bike she turned back to face him.

"Catch you later Onii-Chan!"

"Yea, take and have fun."

"Hai! Hai!"

After Hachiman saw Komachi flanked by her friends he made his way to Soba.

As he arrived, he followed his routine, locking his bike and walking to his class. As he passed in the less crowded area on his way to class, a door behind him suddenly opened and he was dragged in rather indignantly by someone.

"Who the hel-... Tsujimoto!?" He looked to see the disciplinary head in front of him, her hands on his shoulders extended, staring at him intently.

"Hachiman I know its short notice, but can you continue teaching me to cook today? its urgent."

"S-Sorry, but I can't today.."

"Why is that?"

"I'm helping my imouto with her part in the play."

"Hmm…. What if I came as well? I can help your sister too, and afterward you can help me practice cooking."

'What, wait a minute I-" An alarm ran on Tsujimoto's wristwatch.

"I need to go make my rounds, thanks Hachiman, I'll wait for you after school near the entrance, you're a lifesaver." And with that, she rushed off.

 _Crap, ill just deal with it later, I'm going to be late._

As he rushed to his classroom, he was dismayed to find that he was late, as his eyes met Hiratsuka's and he new what was coming.

"W-wait a second, can we talk about th-." The next thing Hachiman felt was the hardness of the classroom's floor.


End file.
